


Fried Mice Tails and Parties

by City_Of_Weird



Series: The Chaotic Children [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/City_Of_Weird/pseuds/City_Of_Weird
Summary: Second installment of The Chaotic Children.





	Fried Mice Tails and Parties

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes after HF, but max is still alive. I own nothing. I also proofread nothing. So enjoy my short trash from years ago!

**Magnus** : Who all is coming to my party, I need to know so I know what to shadowhunter/downworlder proof.

 

**Izzy** : Sorry Simon and me I can't come. I'm meeting Rebecca (aka Simon's sister. Yay!)

 

**Clary** : Does Rebecca know about the shadow-world yet?

 

**Alec** : WHAT DO YOU MEAN YET?! Iz you know we don't tell mundanes about the shadow-world!

 

**Izzy** : Clary told Simon and she already knows that Simon's a vamp. sorry no going back now.

 

**Alec** : I can't, I just can't even deal with this right now...

 

**Alec** : Also sorry Magnus I can't come either though, mom wants me to go over some plans to raid a demon lair next week.

 

**Clary** : Sorry too Magnus Jace and I have a date tonight.

 

**Jace** : You aren't going to try to make me walk past the duck pond AGAIN are you?

 

**Simon** : Clare you so should! Bwahaha!

 

**Clary** : No Jace, I dont want to have to put the ducks through any more trauma.

 

**Jace** : The ducks going through trauma? What about me? there the ones WATCHING ME!

 

**Alec** : Jace PLEASE don't make me go through this again, I really don't have the patience to have this conversation again.

 

**Izzy** : Quack...

 

**Magnus** : HAHAHA

 

**Magnus** : As much as I love messing with blondie,

 

**Magnus** : Are any of ya'll coming to party tonight? I even got fried mouse tails...

 

**Jace** : Fried mouse tails!

 

**Jace** : Clare, baby, Can we please go to Maggie's party?

 

**Magnus** : Who said you were invited? And my name's not Maggie!

 

**Jace** : I could just crash it anyway...

 

**Izzy** : Can we go Simon, we could bring Rebecca with us.

 

**Clary** : Yeah, I'm sure she would love it. And sure Jace, but you'll have to make it up to me..and no crashing it we will just "show up".

 

**Alec** : I'll try to ditch mom to come, some one has to be the adult here, but it's just our little group right?

 

**Magnus** : If you want I can make it that way, but on one condition..

 

**Alec** : What's that?

 

**Magnus** : You have to stay the weekend.

 

**Alec** : Can do, just as long no more wayward shadowhunters decide to attack us.

 

**Jace** : Yay!

 

**Izzy** : Simon?

 

**Simon** : Sure and we can bring becca just as long as Jace stays away from her.

 

**Clary** : SIMON!

 

**Jace** : Don't worry bloodsucker, I've got Clary and I'll also have my fried mouse tails.

 

**Izzy** : YAY! Party! Time to play dress up Clary!

 

**Magnus** : Yay, we have just enough time to go shopping!

 

**Jace** : Sorry nope I'm not sorry, but Clary can't hang out right now, she's taking me to see some mundie movie?

 

**Simon** : What movie?

 

**Clary** : Twilight

 

**Magnus** : Hahahahaah

 

**Magnus** : I'll let you get out of shopping for that biscuit.

 

**Alec** : ?

 

**Izzy** : Yeah what is that?

 

**Magnus** : I'll tell y'all later Alexander, and Glitter Pal.

 

**Simon** : I have to go. Picking up Becca bye.

 

**Izzy** : Me too. bye

 

**Clary** : At the movies bye.

 

**Magnus** : Have fun! See you all soon!

 

**Alec** : Bye

 

**Jace** : Goodbye fellow mates see you after this wonderful movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Your song for today is....
> 
> Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard


End file.
